


Twilight Girl

by Katsumi_Nekoya



Series: Its 3am and I miss you poetry [1]
Category: Personal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi_Nekoya/pseuds/Katsumi_Nekoya
Summary: A small poem about a girl wrapped in stars





	Twilight Girl

Theres this girl I cant stop imagining,  
Her voice sweet and light;  
Her hair is like at twilight breeze,  
She shimmers in my sight.

Her eyes are light and full,  
Her skin a porcelain pale;  
Her laugh is like bells ringing,  
The thought of her makes me flail.

She’s constantly on my mind,  
Dancing the halls behind my eyes.

Oh if only I could reach you,  
But you are not in sight;  
You heart lies with someone else,  
So I sit alone tonight.

But maybe one day you will look down,  
From the stars you call home;  
And see that I am waiting,  
And maybe to me you will roam.

I promise to make you happy,  
To give you the moon and the stars;  
To make sure you are well,  
And break through the bars.

The bars that hold you in the sky,  
Way above my reach,  
I promise to you, twilight girl,  
It is your heart, all I beseech.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know that was sorta depressing, but I love writing poetry as well as fanfiction, so I might post some poetry from time to time. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
